Tour with the Crazy Tour Guides
by KishidaShiratori-Yukishibemura
Summary: [Collab fic with Neko and Niky]. When you're in a holiday, you obviously just want to have some fun. But for Suzuno, Kariya, Haruna and the others, a holiday means full of torture. Join Neko, Niky and Jan torturing the gang as their mysterious 'travel guides' in Qatar. What will awaits them in the future? Can they finish their school report? Will they return back in one piece?


**Jan: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Minna-san! Today we are going to be your Travel Guides~**

**Neko: To somewhere far~**

**Niky: Somewhere hot~**

**Neko: Somewhere dry~**

**Niky: Somewhere near the equator~**

**Neko: Try guessing~**

**IE Cast: Can't guess... maybe Saudi-**

**Neko and Niky: It's QATAR~!**

**Jan: That's right! You all will be going to Qatar in this fic. Along with Suzuno and the others. We'll guide you while drooling over the gang *grins* :D Have fun time with us~**

**Kishibe: Definitely don't! Click your back button. NOWWW! THIS FIC IS –**

**Jan: *covers Kishibe's mouth* Don't listen to him, Minna. Just read, okay?**

**Kariya: Last warning! Never ever listen to these gir –**

**Neko&Niky: *covers Kariya's mouth* Enjoy~**

* * *

**/( ^v^)/~\(^v^ )\**

* * *

Suzuno stood firmly in front of Kudou's desk. The older man is busy looking for important files and document he needed to show to the man in front of him. Nagumo who stands behind Suzuno yawns, Genda plays with his phone while Aphrodi tries to look as cool as possible. Kudou is taking his time longer than he should be.

"_Ne_, Kudou-_san_," Suzuno started. "Why did you call me away from Korea to here? You know that I'm busy with works."

Aphrodi leans his back on Suzuno's back lazily while folding his arms, in which he got an eye-twitch from the other man. But the blonde didn't care. "What's so good about Korea, Albino? I mean ... I'm Korean and you're Japanese. Yet, you work in Korea and I work in Japan instead. Why is that?"

"Hnn. You came from a noble family while I came from an orphanage. Probably the reason you don't want to live in Korea is because your parents will force you to become one of those K-pop celebrities and dancers in a band or something, right?"

Yeah, everything Suzuno said is right. It's actually quite a wonder why Aphrodi isn't interested in those kind of stuff if you judge him only from his appearance and personality. Moreover, it's actually a very simple thing for Aphrodi to become a well-known person since his whole family generation is a noble and humble family.

"Yeah, right," the blonde mutter while rolling his eyes and stop leaning on Suzuno's back.

"That's the point," said Kudou.

"Huh?" asked the four men in unison.

"Nozaki Sakura, Kariya Masaki, Kishibe Taiga, Seto Midori, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino Ranmaru and Yukimura Hyouga will have a tour to Qatar for a school project."

The four men instantly jaw-dropped. Seriously. A school project too travel around the world? That is just too good!

"Fuyuka and Otonashi will join you guys. Oh, and I've also informed Sakuma about this and he'll join too. The kids' project will be to write a report about their journey in Qatar. I've booked the plane tickets, three tour guides, hotel room, transportation and the bill needed. This is an order from the school, from Zeizen Sousuke-_san_ to be exact, not me. I'm just managing the trip to Qatar. Kidou will manage the trip to other country and so on. You seven will be their guardians. Make sure that they are back in one piece, understood?"

The four men looked at each other and then nod.

* * *

**-At the Airport-  
**

"_Ne_, _ne_, Fuusuke-_nii_, which plane are we going to ride on?" asked a tealnette namely Kariya Masaki.

"Qatar Airways," Suzuno replied quickly.

"Are we in the VIP class?"

"Nope."

"Aww. Meannie."

"I thought we're going to ride on Etihad?" asked a pink-haired girl.

"We're choosing the cheap one. This travel is just for some school project, after all," answered Haruna kindly. "But Qatar Airways is also one of the best airplane in this world. Don't worry. Your safety is guaranteed. Let's just pray that we got there safely."

* * *

**-At the Plane-  
**

Kariya's eyes is all sparkling full of happiness. This is the first time he ever rode on an airplane. Plus, the hospitality of Qatar Airways is five stars. Games, movies, songs etc are available. The seating position is comfortable too. It's like a heaven for the orphan boy.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!" the tealnette cheered. Constantly, all of the people's attention move to him. Suzuno hurried to cover his mouth using his hand and apologized.

"Shush!"

"Sorry, Fuusuke-_nii_."

Their seatings are ordered like this:

Midori-Kishibe-Aphrodi Suzuno-Kariya-Nagumo

Nozaki-Haruna-Fuyuka Tsurugi-Kirino-Yukimura

Sakuma-Genda-(otherperson)

It was all arranged by Kudou too.

"I'm getting all excited," murmured Haruna with a happy face.

"Me too. I can't wait to see what Qatar is like," added Fuyuka, and the two women laugh together.

Kishibe looked at Aphrodi for some moments. Aphrodi who had been busy reading the magazine knew that the boy is watching him, but didn't bother to flinch. Once he felt that his student had been staring at him for too long. he got uneasy and turned at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we change place?" he asked.

The blonde blinks. "Why?"

The violet-head boy pointed at the girl besides her with such face. "This girl is freaking me out. She purposely ruffling her hair to make it messy and then cover her face with it. Once the lights is off, she'll looks scary. Moreover, she's been grinning and acting like a ghost for a while. Let's change place!" he pleaded.

Midori who heard that shows her face to the blonde and grinned while her face is still covered by her hair. She uses the chance of her hair being red almost like blood to scare the boy, and she successfully make Aphrodi jolted in surprise. The blonde almost screamed if he hadn't remembered where he is.

"Let's change place! Let's change place! She's scary! _NEEEEEE_?!"

"I can't. She's a girl. You're still a kid, so it's alright for you to sit beside her. Now shut up."

"Eeh?! Let's change place! Let's change place! Let's change place!"

The red haired girl giggled. "Just kidding, boy~ Just kidding~" she grinned while fixing her hair back. "Never knew you're such a scaredy cat~"

"Sh-shut up!" hissed Kishibe while blushing, making her giggles even more.

* * *

**-After They Arrived at Doha's Airport-  
**

"Fuwaaah~ I had a good sleep~" yawned the red-head.

"I had a good time playing games!" cheered the tealnette.

Meanwhile, Midori is again up to her mischief scaring Kishibe again. It was a good scene seeing the violet-head scared like that. Heh, who knew that a diligent and handsome (in one of the author's opinion, you know who) prodigy like him has phobia with ghosts?

"So...," started Sakuma. "We got our luggage and stuffs..."

"Now, where's our guide?" Genda continues.

Right at that moment, three girls appeared from the wash room and dashed to the gang.

"Who might you three be?" asked Fuyuka.

The three girls grinned and put on their own poses.

"We are ... THE AMAZING POWER **A** TRAVEL GUIDES!" they all chimed at the same time.

"The name's Jantai!" said a girl with black hair while posing like a detective – with Sherlock Holmes' outfit and Edogawa Conan's pose.

"_Watashi wa_ Neko _desu_~" A girl with chocolate brown long hair that reaches more than her waist, happily waving at them non-stop with flowery background all around her. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"I'm Niky," A girl with vanilla white hair with the same hair length as Neko. Her arms are folded near her chest, she have a small smile on her face and her pose is like a model that some people dare to take a photo of her.

"You guys..." Kariya said and sweatdropped. '_They're so weird_' he thought.

"I'm not," said Niky who seems to read Kariya's mind "They're the ones who're weird," she said pointing to Neko and Jantai.

The black haired girl, aka Jantai grinned. "That's right. I'm a weirdo! Being a weirdo is super-duper **EPIC!**" Everyone had to covers their ears using their hands when Jantai said the word "epic" since she uses more power to yell at that word. "And we are your travel guides!" she added.

Tsurugi shook his head. "Nonsense."

"Are you sure?" Sakuma asked, ensuring the situation. "Kudou-_san_ said that our travel guides have specific code names. NV, NC, and YJ."

Jantai nodded. "That's exactly US! NV for Nikita Vanilla – nicknamed Niky – NC for Neko Chocolate and YJ for Youlan Jantai! Although Neko-senpai and Niky-senpai are twins, they have different surnames for unknown reasons. As in my case, Youlan's the surname and Jantai's _ma_ first name, nicknames Jan," Jantai (or let's say Jan for short) explained while grinning.

"We are THE AMAZING POWER **A** TRAVEL GUIDES~!"

"I don't get it."

"Niky the mature one who always keeps us on the track and make sure that everything is romantic, Neko the hyper one who always cheers us up and make sure that the cakes will always be available (?) and I'm the detective, the police and the trouble maker of the group, _Nyaa_~! All of us combined together will create the most invincible team ever in the world! Thus we are ranked A+ as international travel guides! Hohoho~"

"Nonsense -_-" Tsurugi repeated.

"So, what do you guys wants to do at the moment? I have a bunch of list prepared. Here it is:

_-To the hotel_

_-To the Barzan park_

_- Sealine_

_-Katara_

_-Souqwaqif_

_-Zubara Fort_

_-Aquapark_

_-Museum_

_-Doha Zoo_

_-Corniche_

_-To the dunes for dune bashing_

And many more. Or would you guys like us to explain about Qatar while on the way?" Jan offered. "_Senpai-tachi_ and I are ..." Jan stopped in the middle of her sentence when she felt that she's the only one talking. Where's the other two tour guides?

"_Kyaaaa_! Suzuno-san is _kakkoi_!" squeaked Neko.

"So damn hoooot!" chimed Niky.

"_Ne_, _ne_, may I have your signature, please?"

"Would you let us take pictures of you?"

"Sure~"

Four red right angles appear on Jan's and Aphrodi's head right at the same time.

"Damn you, _Senpai_-_tachi_! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WORKING? I ALSO WANT TO DROOL OVER APHRODI-_SAN_ AND KISHI!" the black haired yelled.

"That's not fair! WHY IS ALL THE ATTENTION GOES TO SUZUNO?! HOW ABOUT ME?" protested the blonde.

The two successfully made the others sweatdropped. But the twins and the albino man didn't care enough and keeps on whatever they were doing.

"Say _cheese_," Yukimura said as he held the camera, we don't know why he suddenly have to take a picture of them. Probably due to the offer Neko gave him by saying that she'll post his pictures all around the hall in her school if he took their pictures.

"_Cheese_~" the trio; Suzuno, Neko and Niky said.

_SNAP!_ Yukimura took a photo of them and hands them the camera. Only one snap isn't enough, especially for the N twins. So they took a lot more snaps. _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"_Hai hai_~ Back to the topic!" Niky said gaining composure and her face gets serious as if she's in 'boss mode'.

"Qatar is a small country sticking to Saudi Arabia like a little bean sticking out of a ship," she explains.

Haruna raises her hand. "What do you mean?" she asks confused.

Niky pulled out a map out of nowhere and points a ruler to a certain bean-shaped country sticking to a ship-shaped country.

"See? This boat-shaped country is Saudi Arabia and the bean-shaped country is Qatar," Niky said showing them the map with the ruler (go to Google image to understand what Niky means or just simply visits Jan's twitter account. She's uploaded a picture of it).

"But anyways you're here for fun!" Neko suddenly interrupts and throws the map away but Niky got her ruler hidden just in time before it gets thrown away.

"As Jan-chan said we're gonna go to some places!" Neko cheers and gets out party poppers out of nowhere and pops them. "Yahoo~" she cheers along with Jan who also have party poppers on her hands.

'_Since when?!_' Everyone was surprised on how on earth did they get those party poppers out of nowhere.

Jan pouted. "I hate being called with the suffix '_chan_.' I'd rather called with the suffix '_kun_'."

"So~? Where first~?" Neko asks her face just centimeters away from Kariya as well as ignoring Jan's complain. Kariya yelped and pushes her away from him.

"Forgot to mention ... Neko is an idiot who doesn't have any human-sense so please mind her if her face suddenly get close to you," Niky said who's now standing right next to Kariya.

'_Bunch of weirdos_,' everyone thought excluding the three travel guides.

"Being a weirdo is **EPICCCC!**" Jan yelled once more, making the others had to cover their ears again. Except for the N twins, that is. In Niky's case, she knew that Jan would yell once again so she already prepared a pair of ear-covers, whilst Neko's ears are already immune to Jan's scream which could actually win the world record when it comes to the word "epic" due of hearing her constants screamings. God-knows-why she's so proud of that word. Looks like Jan has just inherits Niky's ability to read other people's mind.

"Where first~?" Neko asks again, jumping up and down and everyone swore they could see cat ears and a cat tail coming out.

Genda and Nagumo yawns in unison. "To the bed~" they both said in unison again.

"I'm not sleepy yet," refused Nozaki. "C'mon, let's go somewhere fun. Lead the way, crazy travel guides!"

Right at that moment Jan sends her a deathly glare and pulls Kishibe away from her (who accidentally happens to stand beside him). As if Nozaki'll take him, everyone knew the two aren't getting along well since the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS Resistance Japan. But Jan is a quite protective type girl when it comes to something she owns dearly (although she doesn't owns Kishibe).

"Kishi's mine. Shoo away, pinky!" she hissed. "No girl is allowed to touch him other than me. Oh, of course the travel guides and Midori is an exception."

Midori raised an eyebrow but then just shrug it off, while Nozaki has a glaring contest with the detective freak.

"Let's see ... Barzan park is a park, obviously, Sealine is a name of a beach ... Katara Cultural Village is the focal point for arts and culture in Doha, Corniche is name of the place of a beautiful sea in Qatar, Souq Waqif is Qatar's old traditional souq – market, Zubara Fort is a place for a trip to the ancient 18th century historical landmarks, meanwhile Aquapark, Doha Zoo and Museum art are just normal places like in every country. So?"

Haruna, Fuyuka and Nozaki looked at each other. They all grinned and exclaimed, "TO THE SOUQ WAQIF!"

"SEALINE!" yelled Yukimura, Kirino, Kishibe and Kariya louder.

"Anywhere is fine with me," said Tsurugi, Suzuno and Sakuma calmly.

"TO THE SALOON!" screamed the blonde and the red-head.

"EH?" asked the three tour guides. "Saloon?"

"My hair is all messy. Kudou-_san_ didn't even let me to go to the saloon before going here," whined the blonde man. "So not cool, man. Image is everything."

Everyone sweatdropped. This guy is male ... but he is such a prima donna. Oh, well, that is what makes Jan attracted to him in the first place … at least that's what her classmates say and successfully receive a loud yell of "OF COURSE NOT! HE IS ALREADY HANDSOME DOESN'T MATTER HOW, WHEN OR WHERE! APHRODI-SAN IS EPIC!" from the said girl.

"It's Kishibe's fault that my hair is all messy," grumbled the gangster-like manager of Raimon /kicked/.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME LIKE THAT?!" defended the boy.

"A-alright ... we'll drop Nagumo and Genda-san in the hotel, Midori and Aphrodi-san at the saloon and we'll go to Corniche? The weather is good in the early morning like this in Corniche. How's that sound?"

"Alright!" everyone cheered, including the three guides and even Jan herself (?). They all marched out of the airport (God, why didn't they all talked outside the airport?). But before they could do that, a tall man put one of his hand on Jan's shoulder while the other on Neko's shoulder.

"Before you two go, please clean all the mess you all made with the party poppers, 'kay?" It's the security guard! And he resembles ... Ibuki? WTH?!

"Have fun, you two~" sang Niky while waving a goodbye wave and went to the door with the rest of the gang. "See ya next time, girls~ I'll guide our guests and we'll meet up at the Corniche."

"MEANNIE!" the two girls cried.

And the gang just left calmly as if nothing had happened.

Neko and Jan suddenly have guns and swords and daggers on their hands out of nowhere.

"NYAHAHAHA~"Neko laughs evilly making everyone flinch as an eerie aura and killing intent leaks away from Neko.

Jan points a gun on the security guard's forehead. "Mind letting us off today?" Jan asks and the security guard gulps. "Even though you look like Munemasa-_sama_-_senpai_ but unfortunately... my partner is... unpredictable and I'm also known as a sadistic reaper, you might not know the fate of the people here and the airport if you let us stay," she said.

The security guard gulps. "S-s-sure … y-y-you c-c-can g-g-go," he said trying not to stutter. Still you can't blame the poor security guard when he knows that people in the airport is going to be in danger and he's the one who have to decide their fate.

The people who're hiding or are crouching on the ground sigh in relieve because they all are going to live another day and not get killed inside an airport by some crazy maniac tour guides.

Jan smiles and lower her gun, and Neko imitates what she's doing. The two girls walk with big happy grins on their face as the leave the giant flying birds' nest.

* * *

**\(^v^ )\~/( ^v^)/**

* * *

**Jan: And that's for chapter one! Me havta do some research first before continuing. And school is just so heartless that they kept on drowning me in flood of works. And lazy is also a factor. (So no) awesome, huh? *crazy giggling***

**Kishibe: I ... don't want to know what will happen next.**

**Yukimura: Neko and Niky are fine, but when it comes to Jan... UWAAA! Why did you twins choose me to join into this crazy tour? Oh, why? OH WHY~? *overacting***

**Neko: Because you're cute, Yuki-kun~**

**Niky: It's hard to stand your cuteness and makes us just want to torture you a bit~**

**Jan: Being tortured is healthy, y'know~ :D**

**Kishibe: THAT IS JUST STUPID!**

**Jan: Anyhow ….**

**Neko & Niky: Leave a review and make sure to follow this fic to know what will happen next~**

**Jan: _Sankyuu_ 4 re-a-ding~ X3**


End file.
